The invention relates generally to the field of power supplies, and in particular to adjustable container trays for housing such power supplies. In one particular aspect, the invention provides a container tray which generally conforms in size and shape to a battery pack which in turn is employed to provide backup power to a module of a computer unit.
In many large computer systems, it is desirable to provide various electrical backup support systems in the event of power failure. In this way, important data stored within the computer system will not be lost during an unexpected power outage. In some cases, such electrical backup support is provided by a replaceable battery pack that may be inserted into and removed from a portion of the computer system. When using such battery packs, it is desirable to provide a protective cover to protect both the battery pack (e.g., in the event that the battery pack is dropped) and the computer system (e.g., from corrosive materials which may leak from the battery pack).
In the computer industry, there is a general trend to make computer systems smaller and more compact. In this way, more economical use of floor or other storage space may be made. Consequently, the various computer components and modules which are used within the system also need to be made smaller and more compact. For instance, an electrical backup support system may need to be minimized in size in order to efficiently fit within a module of a computer unit.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a container tray arrangement and method for housing a battery pack which in turn may be inserted into a module of a computer unit to provide electrical backup support. Such a container tray should be minimally sized, and will preferably be adjustable so that it may generally conform to both the size and shape of the battery pack. Further, such a container tray should provide protection for the battery, e.g., from impact blows, as well as preventing harmful substances from leaking into the module. The container tray arrangement should also allow for the battery pack to be easily interfaced with the module upon its insertion. Still further, the container tray arrangement should be easy to use, thereby facilitating easy insertion into and removal from the module.